villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Spade (Freedom Planet)
Spade is a thief and high-ranking member of the Red Scarves, a gang of thieves. He is a villain/anti-hero from the 2-D Side-scrolling game Freedom Planet. He is also the brother to Prince Dail of Shuigang. He aims to find his father's murderer and get revenge. Biography Before the events of Freedom Planet, Spade was a member of the thieves known as the Red Scarves, alongside Lilac and Carol. It is inferred that he was close to them, but when they left, it sparked a deep hatred for the two within him. It is unknown why he joined the Red Scarves, being royalty. Spade first appears before the boss of Relic Maze, when he steals the ancient artifact known as the Kingdom Stone for Mayor Zao. After exchanging words (and blows) with Lilac and Carol, he flees with the Stone. Spade's next appearance is before Fortune Night, where he explains that he had already ridden himself of the Kingdom Stone, giving it to Mayor Zao. He is attacked by Serpentine and flees once more. He next appears as the boss of the Fire Ship in Sky Battalion. Lilac attempts to inform him that Lord Brevon is his' father's murderer, but he refuses to listen. Spade then appears as the boss of Trap Hideout. Once defeated, Carol and Milla explain that Lilac and Torque have been kidnapped, and that Brevon murdered his father. He finally realizes the truth, and helps them save the others. His final appearance is after defeating Prince Dail. As Dail is about to deliver a finishing blow to the heroes, Spade steps in and knocks Dail out of the air, and proceeds to chase him down. Appearance Spade is an anthropomorphic white panda, who wears a red scarf and baggy pants. In the upcoming Freedom Planet 2, his appearance has been altered with the addition of red-tinted shades. Personality Spade is rude and a smart-aleck. He is unwilling to listen to reason, such as when Lilac tried to inform him that Lord Brevon was the one who murdered his father. He also holds grudges, as seen in the way he treats Lilac and Carol after they left the Red Scarves. Trivia *Spade was originally planned to be a playable character, and was programmed in as the second character. He was then announced to be a DLC character, but due to time constraints and work on the sequel beginning he, along with Torque, Were indefinitely postponed. He is still fully playable by hacking, or by playing the PAX South build of the game. *Spade was originally a Caviidae, a South American rodent. His design was also different. He had different shoes, which appear to be mix of sneakers and Shadow the Hedgehog's skates. Though they are often mistaken to actually be Shadow's skates. His gloves and hairstyle where also different, he lacked the shades he often wears and wore white wrist-length gloves with red cuffs. His arms and muzzle were also a peach color. Navigation Category:Thief Category:Vengeful Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Assassins Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Siblings Category:Game Bosses Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:On & Off Category:Criminals Category:Affably Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Brutes Category:Successful